


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第三章 高塔与占星师

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第三章 高塔与占星师

在罗伊纳.拉文克劳还不是那个我们熟知的拉文克劳女士之前，她和她的父亲共同生活在苏格兰北部的一条溪流旁，旁人都叫他们为古怪的拉文克劳，这也是自然的，罗伊纳从来也没有理会，自从几年前，自己的母亲不幸去世后，本就孤僻的父亲变的更加的古怪，钻研在自己的世界中，便整日与实验与书本相伴。  
不过罗伊纳对此倒是没有觉得有何不妥，这使她有更多的时间做自己的事，她自己本就不是喜爱与人打交道的人，在十四岁之前，罗伊纳便发明了无数种东西，跨度从建筑，天文，炼金，魔药，以及她父亲发明的魔咒的改进。至于现在麻瓜对巫师的恐惧，罗伊纳到并不奇怪，毕竟人都会恐惧未知。  
在十四岁生日那天，罗伊纳的父亲－埃瑞德.拉文克劳，在晚饭的时候，破天荒的问了她一些问题，而那些问题都是他以前从来没问过的，比如她的未来，她以后的设想，以及她最近的心情状况。  
这些问题真的让她有些摸不着头脑，聪明的拉文克劳也有被难住的时候，父亲今天真的有些奇怪。  
“父亲大人，您想问我的不仅仅是小女的未来吧！我们在这高塔已生活多年，有什么不妥吗？您是不是看到什么东西了，父亲。” 作为占星师，父亲是不是预见了一些东西，如果他不说我也无法得知，他父亲有这世界最坚不可摧的大脑，即使是她的摄魂取念术也毫无作用。

”你多虑了，我只是想关心一下我的女儿而已，今天是你的生日，作为父亲自然要关心一下你。”埃瑞德见女儿如此警惕，便只能这样说。

“原来如此，父亲大人无需担心，小女的心情一切良好，至于小女的未来，父亲是占星师，天目难道没告诉父亲什么吗？” 父亲大人一定看到了些什么，尽管没有摄神取念，罗伊纳也能明显感觉到父亲今天有些不对，但是她父亲绝对不可能轻易告诉她的。

“即使再优秀的占星师，也有预测不到的地方，而且，天目也不是事事都准确。你的命运还是在你的手里，命运就如河流，终点虽已定，但过程仍可变” 埃瑞德微笑的看着自己的女儿，这孩子和他年轻时简直一摸一样，不过还是稍稍稚嫩了一些，那个预言，等她长大两年再告诉她吧。

父亲大人今天是不愿意告诉她了只能这么做了。

“父亲大人，等等！” 在埃瑞德用完餐准备离开之前，罗伊纳叫住了他。

“我看到了一些东西，父亲！一座巍峨的城堡坐落在山崖边，群鹰在城堡天空中盘旋，雄狮带领着狮群守卫着城堡，獾在地窖中储存着食物，为城堡注入生机，蛇在阴冷的湖底来观察并消灭所有对城堡有可能不利的生物。这个梦真的太过真实了！父亲，您怎么看呢？” 罗伊纳看着自己的父亲，蓝色的眼睛透露出锐利的光，捕捉任何一切有用的信息。

埃瑞德.拉文克劳听完这个消息后，心里不由得叹了口气，这孩子，真的是和他太过于相似了。

”罗伊纳，你说的梦境，确实是预言。并且你的预言也和我的一部分预言有重合的部分，但是罗伊纳，无论是作为一个占星师还是一个父亲我都有必要提醒你，预言只是生命的一种微不足道的可能性而已，生命有无数种可能。并且，罗伊纳，你要小心，身为占星师的我们的确可以观测他人无法看到之事，却也因此遮挡了我们的目光，蒙蔽了我们的心智，从此掉入死亡的陷阱”

“我明白，父亲，如果你不想跟我分享预言这也无妨，有些东西知道未必会幸福，预言也只不过是这漫天繁星中的一种运行方式而已。”

“你明白就好，我只是不想让我的女儿重蹈我当年的覆辙。” 占星师的脸上，第一次流露出了遗憾。

“当年母亲的死并不是父亲你的错，这也是无可奈何之事，即使再优秀的魔法师也无法阻止死神的脚步。”

占星师看着自己空荡荡的无名指，与亡妻的回忆的闸门就像潮水一样，尽管他的妻子已离去多年，但他从来没有忘记，回忆到最后之时他仿佛看到了自己的妻子充满爱意的看着他和小罗伊纳。  
这就是你的心愿吗？卡瑟琳娜？放心吧，我一定会尽力帮助罗伊纳，即使我可能会遭到因违背天命而死亡，我也无悔。

罗伊纳回房间之前，看见自己父亲落寞的背影，不由觉得今天真的太过唐突了，父亲一定很难过。

此时占星师父女并不知道，命运的齿轮已经转动，死亡的阴影已在上空笼罩。棋盘已经落好，幕布缓缓拉起，只是看戏人不知自己已在戏中。


End file.
